Long lost and forgotten
by WhateverComesToMyWeirdMind
Summary: this is about two twins, who don't know that the other exsists, who try to find their REAL parents.
1. prolouge

Chapter one: prophecy.

The night was dark, eerie. The street lights flickered on and off, and some, staying off.  
>There was a man in a black cloak, with the hood up over his head. And a woman next to him wearing a bright pink flowery dress. She was holding two white bundles. One smaller than the other.<br>"i hate to say this, but i regret having children. especially being who i am." the man whispered with a cracked voice to the woman.  
>"i don't." the woman smiled. "even if you are you." she looked down at the bundles, they were babies. two twins.<br>the man sighed. "i also hate prophecies. they can never meet. we MUST separate them. put them into different orphanages." he looked down at his beloved. "i never thought i would fall for anyone. and then you came along."  
>the woman smiled lovingly. then a serious emotion came upon her face. "why can they never meet?" she said questioningly.<br>"the prophecy said that if they meet, a terrible bad, or a terrible good will happen. i do not want to take that chance." they stared hard at each other.  
>the Woman sighed, and looked at her children. "we should split up then. you take Violet to the farthest orphanage for girls you can find. and i will take Bailey." they waited a little while, just looking at their children. then the man reached out for the smaller child. as soon as the white cloth touched his hands, it turned black, and the other child's turned pink.<br>the woman had a look of shock on her face. then the man reassured her.  
>"it is just part of the prophecy." he cradle the black bundle in his long arms lovingly. then looked at the woman.<br>"i love you June Herrera." and then he apparated away.  
>"i love you to-"<br>the man appeared on the steps to an old building. on the front it said,'London orphanage for girls.' he set the baby on the step and started walking down the steps. then he heard the most wonderful thing, it was soft, and silky. a tiny voice saying,  
>"DA~"<br>he breathed hard. he slowly turned his head even though he told himself he shouldn't. he turned to look at his daughter, the one who he could never see again.  
>she had an arm out of the cloth, reaching out to him, for him. he wanted desperately to take it, to comfort it. but instead he stayed where he was, a soft tear streaming down his cheek.<br>"farewell, Violet."  
>he turned and apparated away.<br>that was the last time he was going to see his child.  
>or so he thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter two: London Orphanage for girls

Violet woke up to trumpets. It was another girl's alarm. She sighed, and then got up out of her bed. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a black cloth. She folded it, and then put it in her hair like a bandana.

She walked down the stairs with bags under her eyes, exceedingly noticeably with her pale face. When she got down to the bottom floor, she smelt ham, eggs, and toast. She sighed, _why is there never bacon? _she thought to herself. She walked up to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Okay! Who wants breakfast!" an almost too happy voice shouted out. It was the owner of the London orphanage for girls. She was stout, with short brown hair to her jaw-line. She was always happy, whether something good or bad was happening. Violet thought that was weird, to always be happy.

Then a rush of girls ran down the stairs to the table. They immediately started grabbing food from the containers, clawing their way in. Violet sat until they all had food on their plates, and then took the remains.

There was a piece of ham and one slice of toast. She quickly ate it then went back upstairs to get dressed.

Violet was an unusual girl. She was short for her age, pale, and had naturally jet black, straight hair, with Violet tips. She was eleven, and had been a foster child since she could remember. But she had a memory, a faint memory, of what she thought was her father. She had drawn it in her sketch pad; it was of a man with a black cloak on, turning to face her. He had said two words to her that night, "farewell Violet." she spoke the words softly to herself. They were her words of encouragement. Words that made her keep putting up with the world, and the orphanage. The words told her that farewell not only means goodbye, it also means, I will see you again. That is what she told herself, that she would find out who her REAL parents were.

She got dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt and opened the door. To her surprise, three girls were standing outside, looking at her. It was the three girly girls at the orphanage. The one in the middle was Natalie, with her two followers Trisha and Christina.

"Look who it is, the FREAK!" Natalie spat the words towards Violet. And Trisha and Christina giggled behind her.

"Natalie, I'm sorry to say this, but that was very rude. Please do not call me a freak again." the words came like silk coming from Violet's mouth. She had a way with words, a way to convince.

Natalie sighed rudely. "you," she poked Violet in the chest," don't tell ME what to do. Got it?"

Violet stared hard at Natalie, and her finger at her chest. "Do you like toads, Natalie?" Violet whispered. She thought hard, and then Natalie crumpled to the ground in a heap of clothing. There was a croak, and the two other girls screamed.

_Don't mess with me. _Violet thought angrily. She looked angrily at Trisha and Christina, and then they screamed and ran away.

Violet looked down at the toad that was once Natalie. _How? What? How did I DO that? _Violet thought to herself, confused.

After that she heard a huge pounding coming up the stairs. Violet sighed; she knew she was in trouble. Because that pounding, was Mrs. Contour, the owner of London Orphanage for girls.


End file.
